Nightmare
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Clare has a nightmare and Eli is there. But what if the nightmare is about Eli? ONESHOT.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the epicness that is Degrassi. I only have my stories._

_**A/N:** So Clare's emotions throughout this are supposed to come across as somewhat confused and not really knowing what to think. I felt like this was way better in my mind and I'm disappointed with how it turned out but reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading._

_

* * *

_

Eli leaned forward and whispered softly in the girl's ear, "Just stay with me tonight, Clare. Please. I need you."

Clare hesitated before nodding once. "Okay. I – I guess for tonight."

Eli smiled before pressing her cell phone into her hand. "You can just text your mom and say you're staying at Alli's, right?"

Clare didn't look at him as she nodded again, sending a quick text to her mother. After putting her cell back on Eli's side table, she looked over at him.

Eli smiled at her, a real smile, and reached over to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She automatically leaned into his touch.

"You know, I can't keep staying the night with you, Eli. My mom will start to get suspicious."

"I know. Just…I need you tonight, Clare."

His words made the auburn haired girl drop her gaze to the dark sheets beneath them. He was at it again. Playing with her emotions without even meaning to. Being clingy without even realizing it.

He brushed his knuckles gently against the length of her face and Clare felt the smooth coolness of one of his rings press against her cheek. She refused to meet his gaze.

"What's the matter?" he asked softly.

"I'm just tired," she muttered.

Eli leaned back, pulling Clare gently down with him. "Then go to sleep."

Clare sighed and laid her head down against Eli's chest, his arms encircling her. The warmth emanating off of his body immediately made Clare sleepy. Despite her wavering emotions, she fell asleep with Eli's hand rubbing against her back. The last words she heard as she drifted off to sleep was Eli's whisper in her ear as his face pressed against her soft curls, "Thanks for staying with me, Clare. I can't be without you."

* * *

_The doorbell rang and Clare got up from her homework to answer it. Pulling the door open, she frowned at the sight of Eli standing on her doorstep._

"_Eli? What are you doing here?" They had only said goodbye several moments before at school._

"_I couldn't stand not seeing you," was his reply and he forced his way past her, smiling at her with that crooked smile that she once used to find charming._

_She backed away from him but he matched her every move until he had her pressed against the wall. _

"_Eli, what are you doing?" Clare's voice shook._

"_Shhh," he murmured before ducking his head down to press hot kisses along her neck. "Just be quiet."_

"_No, Eli." She pushed against his arms, feeling suffocated with his hot breath down her neck. "Let go of me."_

_But Eli only pressed himself harder against her with each resistance. He brought his mouth up to her face and pressed his lips to her, forcing her mouth open._

_She kicked against him, her screams being muffled by his tongue forcing its way down her throat._

_Eli finally pulled back as Clare roughly shoved against his chest with all her force. He frowned at her. "What's the matter?"_

_Clare tried to distance herself but he held her firmly against the wall. "Eli, please let go of me. You're…you're scaring me." _

_His frown increased, as he scrutinized her. "Just relax, Clare. It's okay. I love you." And with that, he became oblivious to Clare's struggles yet again as he forced himself upon her once more, suffocating her with his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth._

_Clare's head slammed back against the wall and she went limp as she gave into him, hot tears sliding down her face as she realized it was over. She was forever his and there was nothing she could do about it._

_

* * *

_

"Clare? Clare, what's the matter?" Eli was gently shaking her, hovering over her with a look of concern on his face.

Clare gasped and pushed back against his chest as she realized who was towering over her, sitting up quickly. "I…"

"Clare?" Eli seemed hurt as she put even more distance between them, scooting down the bed. He reached out a hand to her but she shook it away.

"No, just – I'm fine. Sorry. Just a nightmare."

"Clare baby, you're shaking," Eli stayed where he was, frustrated with being unable to touch Clare. He wanted to help, anything. He couldn't stand the sight of her trembling and scared.

Clare took a few deep breaths and finally managed to look over at him. She wanted nothing more than to get up and bolt but as she looked into his jade green eyes, she was able to calm down.

He was looking at her carefully, his eyes portraying a deep emotion she couldn't quite place. She noticed his hands were trembling slightly and he had leaned back, as if to give her some space. There was hurt displayed across his face and confusion. But most of all concern. He was worried about her, after she had just such a terrible dream about him. Clare looked back at him and saw love in his eyes.

She let out a small sob. What was happening to them? What was wrong with her? She was pushing herself away from one of the best things in her life. She was becoming scared of her own boyfriend for no reason. All he had been was sweet to her.

"Clare, please…"

"Eli, I'm sorry." Clare threw herself in his arms and began sobbing in his neck. "I'm sorry for everything."

Eli let out a small laugh, laced with confusion. "What are you apologizing for, silly? For having a nightmare?"

Clare didn't answer, she just clung to him, breathing in the comforting scent of her boyfriend as he rubbed her back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her.

She shook her head in his chest, feeling embarrassed. How could she even begin to explain what her nightmare was about? He would feel terrible.

He was too good to her. Even though he had managed to convince her to stay the night several times, and this was becoming more common, he never pressured her into sex. He always went as far as she felt comfortable. _I'm just looking for problems, _Clare thought miserably to herself as she twisted herself into his lap, getting more comfortable.

She began drifting off to sleep in his lap with the feel of his fingers running through her hair.

"I love you Eli."

"I love _you_, Clare."

It was only when Eli laid them both back down again and whispered in her ear once more that she found herself coming back to reality and being reminded of the uneasiness she had been feeling around him lately.

"I love you, forever, Clare. Forever and always."


End file.
